A Child from Another Sky
by KazeDreamer10
Summary: Yume Migoto was a some what normal human girl.Until a man in a red suit and a large mustache and taken to another world.Then she changes to something else.Now sonic and his friends have to save the worlds and her turn her home if she wants...
1. Character info: Yume Migoto

Name: Migoto Yume ( beautiful dream)

Age:16

Sex: female

Height: 4'7 "

Weight:120 lbs.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: crystal blue

Species: unknown( looks like an echidna with no tail and all skin tan)

Outfit: Black skinny no-sleeved hoodie that stops at stomach. Wears no gloves. Black leggings underneath ripped jeans. Ripped at the right thigh, right knee leg, and left knee and bottom leg. Black and white sneakers with white socks.

Accessories: Wears a black and silver studded belt. Wears a bell on blue choker. Glasses.

Power(s): Unknown

Hobbies: Draws, Sings, loves to run

Like(s): Salad, Burgers, Chili dogs, Asian foods, Daisies, Roses, Tulips, Video games, writing stories, Freedom, Adventure, computer surfing

Dislike(s): Evil, Being bored, Brussels sprouts, Being made fun of, sadness, crying, PINK, computer failure, preppy girls

Story: Yume had a hard life finding herself as she grew up being someone else. She played a game about a fast creature named sonic and believed in him. But as she grew older, she stopped believing since no one can save her from this pain She was a some what normal human girl. Until a man in a red suit and a large mustache surrounded by robots. He kidnapped her and told her if she would do as she would be set free. When he tried to experiment on her, she turned into a mobian like creature. Her head was like a sonic person but the rest of her body was normal including no tail or ears( skin wise). Soon she was rescued by the great blue hero only to be questioned by her. As he explains more and she understands, he and his friends help her discover her true-self and try to return her home...


	2. The Hurt Angel

Its another miserable day for me... This is how my day starts...

" YUME MIGOTO!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU LAZE GIRL!!!!" Yelled my aunt. And its four in the morning...

My mom was in the hospital. She has been very ill. I visit her once a week. I'm used to being wrong, being called stupid, and being called worthless.

My aunt is very abusive. I can't tell my mom any of this or I'll be beaten . I had pets but she got rid of them by calling ANIMAL CONTROL and said they were wild animals. I had a rottwieler and a bulldog. They were trying to protect me form her swings. But I couldn't tell them, for she locked me in the closet. When she did unlock it, which was about two days later, she told me this, " _If you tell anyone this, I'll take you away from your mother and I will beat you until you bleed. You do as I say, of I'll beat you!"_

My aunt beats me anyway. I have bruises, cuts, and wounds all over my body. I hate her, but theres nothing I can do... When mom comes back, she promised that we could live in a tiny town and start a brand new life. But until then I'm screwed... Why does she beat me?!?!?! I do what she asked everyday! If I get one thing wrong she beats me... When I go to the nurse, she sees my scars and marks. She'll ask me the same thing every time, _"Where did you get these? What happened?". _And I'll say the same thing, _" I fell down the steps... Again..."_

Everyone can see them. I want them to help, but what could they do??? Only mom can save me... Why does she hurt me? Is it because she has non? Is it because she very angry at something? I wish I had the answers. Then my life would be so much better.

Its another day of school and I walk four miles to get there. My aunt don't drive me cause she says, _" Why would I waste my money for gas on a brat like you?!?!?! Your not worth anything!!!"_ School starts at seven. I wake up around four and I walk to my friend's house which is a mile away.

My closest friend is named Lulu. She knows my problem and so does her mom. But I begged them to keep it secret. Her mom is like my extra mom. She always says this when I return home, _" I hope you know what your doing, Yume. If she threatens to do any harm you, let me know and I'll call in my back up."_

She is the chief of the police station. So she's very protective about me and Lulu. So if my aunt tries to kill me again, I can run to her.

Lulu is a daughter of a police officer and loves Gothic and Emo stuff. People thinks she's Gothic and stuff when she isn't. She's like my sister. She's always looks after me and takes care of me like her mom and the nurse. She has all midnight black hair, crystal blue eyes. Baggy black jeans, combat boots, black studded gloves that are fingerless, a black and red striped sleeveless shirt, and wheres a choker with what she says is a werewolf tooth.

Her mom even lets her take her mom's spare tazer gun with her.

She knows karate and Kong Fu. And she knows how to use any gun.

She is like a mini soldier.

When I need to get away from the chaos, I just tell my aunt I have a project and my partner lives not that far away and it might take all night. She doesn't suspect a thing. She has a common sense like a size of a walnut, but a temper of a bull. Sometimes I tell her I have a summer project from school and I have to be with my partner to finish it... Same thing. I stay the whole summer with my friends.

Her mom gets me new clothes, shoes, music players, books, and others stuff I like. I love to draw. But my aunt thinks its worthless with my brain. Its not worth killing trees, yet she smokes grass. Tell me thats just mental. So I sneak it in my room, which is the attic, and put my new clothes away and hide my electronics, books, and sketch books. If she finds my electronics then she sells them on Ebay. If she finds anything else, she burns them. She doesn't care about the clothes or shoes.

Anyway, Lulu's mom drives us to school in her police cruiser. Its really cool. She's a chief and a K-9 operative. So theres three seats in the front. Her dog is a rottwieler mixed with a black lab. She's so awesome. She can do flips and tricks and attack well. I told Lulu's mom, Lexia, if I need help at my house then bring Tia, the rottwieler, over. If she attacks, she has to be dragged off or she'll kill.

As I enter Lexia's house, I take my shoes off and place my bag down. She asks me how my night was. I say it sucked. Lulu runs in with Tia and we eat breakfast together. I don't eat at my house. Always afraid my aunt poisoned it or something. So I eat two meals a day.

As we head for school I tell them me and mom's plan to live in a small town some where. Lulu says she would visit me in the summer and so would her mom and tell my mom everything.

Lexia drops us off and we head into school. Usual stuff. Gym, art class, calculus( a very high math class), geography, anime and gamer club, English class, and Japanese class. Lulu is in all but calculus. She's even in the same clubs. We are so much like sisters. And she says her mom and my mom would make great friends, but never her aunt.

Lexia drops me off at my aunts house. I head inside and put my stuff in my room. Then I do my chores. My aunt leaves the same long list of chores for my on the fridge. It never changes.

The list of chores::

vacuum the living room

clean the dishes

scrub the kitchen floor

do the laundry

set the table for dinner

feed the cat

wash the cat

brush the cat

clean the kitchen counters

sweep the kitchen

clean the bathrooms, all three

organize my desk

iron my clothes

organize the mail

call the UPS and see if they have my new fabric in

**If there not done you'll be punished !!!!!!!**

I have to get all theses chores done before she gets home which is no problem. I get home around two thirty and she doesn't get here until seven at night. Eight is my bed time. I usually pretend to sleep for about an hour until I hear her bed room door shut. Thats when I wait about ten minutes and turn my light on. I'm in the attic so she can't tell I'm what I'm doing, but I want to be cautious since she's a maniac. Thats when I read my anime comics, draw, listen to my ipod and write in my Gothic dairy that Lulu got me for my birthday last year. I have a blood red pen that came with it and I write on the cover in a way it looks like blood, _" My scars ."_

But this night was different than other nights I could feel it. That night a bright light in a form of a halo appeared in the sky. I put my clothes on and my sneakers and headed outside. I didn't know I woke my aunt up. So she goes after me.

While that was happening, Lexia, Lulu, and Tia were bringing my now well mom to the house. Tia growls as if she knew it was an enemy.

I reached outside and looked out side. It made me think of heaven. At the time I didn't know my aunt was a wake or that Lexia was bringing my mom home.

" YOU LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILD!!!!!! YOU ARE DEAD GIRL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU THIS AND FINAL TIME!!!!!!" I turn and see my aunt in her pj's with her leather whip.

I began to run. She ran after me. She caught me, grabbed me by the hair and began to whip me. I cried bloody murder. I had blood coming out of my shirt from her hitting me with such great force. By the time she began to smack me in the face really hard, so hard I got cuts, Lexia drove in and saw me getting hurt.

"FREEZE!!!!! PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM NOW!!!!!!" She pointed her gun at her.

My aunt stops for a moment. Looks at me, at Lexia, and then back at me.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!! YOU RECHED BRAT!!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!! YOUR A NUSENSE TO THE WORLD!!!!!!" She began to hit me in the face with the handle of the whip.

Thats when Lulu tazed my aunt. She rapidly fell to the ground, shaking. I had no strength to run or even move. Then the tazing was done and my aunt got back up and began hitting me again. I think I'm gonna die. I'll see dad again... heh, what a stupid way to die.

Then Lexia called for back up. While she did that, Mom got out of the car,letting Tia out and attacking my aunt. Lulu helped me up. I had no strength left in my legs, for they were bleeding and bruised.

By the time the back up came, my aunt was being scratched up be Tia... Good girl....

They pull her off of my aunt and put her in the car. My aunt gets up, grabs me and points a gun to my head. How could she survive that attack!!?!?!?!?

" Any sudden movements and I pull the trigger!!!!" She has gone insane.

" Lizabeth!!! Let my daughter go!!!! You don't have to do this."

"MOM HELP ME, PLEASE" I pleaded

I could feel the cold iron from my aunt's pistol. Am I gonna die or is this a weird dream... I can't be because I can feel the blood run down my entire body. Am I either gonna die from the gun of the insane aunt, or am I gonna die from lack of blood???

" I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS CHILD LIVE!!!! SHE IS A WAIST OF TIME!!!!! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE CARE ABOUT HER?!?!?!?!?"

"Cause she is worth something marvelous..." came a voice from above..

We look up and see a ship like thing full of robots with a hover craft and a man in it. He had shades of black, a red suit, a bald head with goggles on it, and a large brown mustache. I tried to see who he was but my vision slowly began to fail. His voice sounded familiar. Like a character from a video game I played when I was younger. But they can't be real..... right????

" She has a power I need to make my utopia. Hand her over and no harm will come." He said

The police began to shot, only waisting bullets. A robot drops from the ship and began to smash all the cop cars. Then my aunt dropped my almost lifeless body on the ground. Another robot picks me up and enters the ship. Then the other robot follows.

" Thank you for giving me such power. I would of thought I wouldn't succeed in my plans if it weren't for this world. Farewell."

He began to enter the halo.

I began to loss consciousness. I began to see I was being consumed by the darkness. All I can remember hearing before that was my mom crying to god and hearing the man saying to the robots to take me to the infirmary.

I waked up with a splitting head ache. I slowly open my eyes and waited for my vision to be clear. When I did, all I saw white walls and a light.

" Am I dead???" I asked out loud.

" No..." Came that voice again

I sit up quickly, only to hug myself from the pain. It hurt really bad.

" Don't sit up too fast." came that voice.

I looked at myself and saw my entire body was covered in bandage wrap. My body including my legs, arms, hands, feet, torso, and neck. I had bandages all over my face.

" Who's there? I can't see???" I didn't have my glasses so it was hard to see.

" I think these will help." The man gave me my glasses.

When I put them on only to see the man clear as day now. He was Eggman. I tense up. On the games, he was an evil man... But he saved me. I guess the video games weren't really all true.

" What is your name?" He asked

" Yume Migoto. Means beautiful dream in Japanese."

" Good name. I am Doctor Ivo Eggman. " He said

" I can tell. In my world your are evil scientist who fought against a blue high speed hedgehog named sonic."

" oh. That was a while ago until sonic turned me good so you have nothing to fear." He smiled

" Thats good. I don't need any more abuse." I mumbled

" What a horrible world your's is. But your safe now."

" Thanks doc. I feel better." I smiled

" I got one of my robots to fix and clean your clothes. Meet me in the main room I want to show you something only you can see." He leaves the room.

Okay I think something's up. I just have to be on my toes for a bit. I put my clothes on and head into the the room he told me to go to. I meet him in the room. He was standing in the middle or the room. There was a huge window of the land. It was gorgeous! Green fields full of life filling color and flowers.

" you said there was something only I can see." I said in a questioned tone.

" Yes. Look right there and tell me what you see. It is very strong." He leaves my side

" Nothing, doc." I was still looking.

" Try to look harder."

" I still don't understand what I'm looking for."

" You'll know what it is."

As I was looking for what ever he wanted me to see, I let my guard down for he was about to see a button. Then I saw a flash from when sonic got sucked into this thing that turned him to a werehog thing on Sonic Unleashed. Then I realized what was happening. I tried to escape but it was too late. I banged against the glass container thing. Punching it, kicking it, trying everything to get out.

" As I thought. You can have visions of the future." He smirked

" You jerk!!! I thought you were good!!!!!" I barked

Then I felt something strong was coming from above and a slight felling of something from behind me. I look above and an chaos emerald in a container appeared.

" Oh no!!" I said in shock

" brilliant!!! You can sense emeralds too. Wonderful!" He laughed in joy.

I felt anger and sadness fall over me. The gem started to glow brighter and brighter. But I didn't care. I'm tired of being controlled.

Eggman noticed this and leaned forward.

" I'M TIRED OF BEING CONTROLLED!!!!!! I WANT TO BE MYSELF!!!! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAOS!!! I'M DONE!!!!!" The emerald began to glow and its light engulfed the room and the other feeling began to grow rapidly. I covered my eyes for it was so bright. Then the light dimmed rapidly back to its original lighting. I looked at my body only to notice my body has changed. I looked like a sonic character only with no ears, no tail, and my body was the same as it was before( the entire body is tan).

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!"

" nothing! You did that on your own" He said in shock

" I did this???" I looked at my hands in shock.

' INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!!' went the computer's system.

" Blast that hedgehog!!!!" eggman said in anger.

" sonic is coming???"

Was that who I sensed? Do I have the power to sense emeralds and people? Then the wall exploded to pieces. Then I saw sonic the hedgehog in person..... I blushed slightly. This is weird. He breaks the glass and picks me up bridal style.

" you alright, miss?"

I knowd. I then he runs super fast.

" Hang on tight!!!!" Then we went threw sonic boom.

We stopped at this hill. I couldn't see eggman's empire any where. We must be far away. He then looks at me and smile. Is this really happening or is this all just a big dream????

** this is the first chapter... is hope you all like it. KazeDreamer10 is out..****


End file.
